Because I Love You
by MochiLovesGilbert
Summary: Rin Kagami has had a crush on one of the most popular boys in her grade, Len Kagamine. Everyone in their school knows about this crush and has been harassing Rin for it, Len has harassed her for it as well. Will Len ever fall for Rin in the same way she did for him? No twincest. RinXLen. Rated T for language. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god I finally dug this one up. Sorry for being inactive as of late, I've been busy and shit but I'll hope to get back on track with my fanfiction writing.**

**This is going to be another RinXLen, I love this couple. This one is kind of depicting a situation that I was in when I wrote it, though in this story there have been a lot of changes to the situation it's based off of. **

**Anywho, enjoy this first chapter~**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Let me explain love. Love is nothing, and everything. It's an adventure and a discovery all of its own. You don't know the meaning of love, and what it means to say "I love you" until you let it in, run you wild, calm you down, makes you cry, makes you laugh, warms your heart, tears you apart, and above all, makes you feel everything you never felt before. If you think you have love all figured out, you are missing everything there is to it.

Even I myself haven't really understood my own feelings lately. I've been mixed up in what some may say is "love" for a boy that isn't even all that nice to me. That boy is Len Kagamine, the hot-shot and most popular guy in school. I don't like him for those reasons though; just something about him makes me feel all jittery inside.

Everyone in my school knows about this crush. Of course, I get harassed for it by many other preps who want Len. They always tell me he'll never want me because of my flat chest and unappealing atmosphere. I could care less though because most of them are stupid enough to think he'll come back to them and ask them out again after he already got what he wanted from them.

I hate my feelings sometimes. I never really wanted to like Len because of how he screws around with girls and their virginity a lot, but my heart has failed me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groan and slam my hand down on my orange shaped alarm clock and the beeping stops. I begrudgingly roll out of my soft, warm bed and shuffle across the room to my door and swing it open. I continue trudging down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen and grab an orange and feast on the delicious fruit.

After finishing my breakfast, I go back up the stairs and into my bedroom to grab my uniform. I slip the yellow, white, and black blouse and skirt on, put on white knee-high socks and black shoes. I walk into the bathroom and fix myself up, brushing knots out of my blonde locks, brushing my teeth, putting deodorant on, putting white hair clips and a big white bow in my hair.

I walk down to the door and grab my backpack and walk outside and start on my journey to school. This walk always reminds me why I hate people. Mostly because whores who want Len for themselves or think I'm going to turn into a whore for Len talk about me and how I'll never get my chance with Len. And then there's Len who sometimes finds me and harasses me too.

As I walk further down the sidewalk and get closer to the school and some of the people that go there, I hear some of them talking about the most flat-chested girl in the school…which would be me.

"Is it just me, or does she have the chest of an eleven-year old boy?" One of them whispers. It was one of the girls dumped by Len a few months back, named Teto Kasane. She shouldn't be talking though; she looks as if she's only one bra size above me.

I ignore the groups of people making fun of my crush on Len and my chest. I finally get to the doors and open them, entering the halls of torture. I stride over to my locker someone pokes my sides from behind and I yelp.

"Hey!" My best friend, Luka Megurine, says from behind me. She seems oddly in a good mood today.

"Hi…" I say awkwardly, still wondering about what she's so cheerful about.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me!" She states with a bright smile.

"What happened?" I ask, maybe sounding too eager to know what was going on.

"Len Kagamine asked me out today!" Aw dammit.

"Uhm…Luka…" I say and she interrupts.

"I know, I know! I won't let him take advantage of me like he does with other girls. You know me Rin! And besides, if it doesn't work out I'll put a good word in for you," Luka reassures me with a pat on the back and a smile.

"Alright," I reply, "be careful though. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't, Rin. I think I can manage," She says with a wink and starts walking away, "I'll catch you at lunch Rinny!"

"Alright, bye!" I yell to her with a smile and resume opening my locker. I grab my things that I need for first period and make my way over to my homeroom. Luckily, I'm the first one in the classroom besides the teacher.

"Good morning, Kagami," He says with a smile and I smile back.

"Good morning," I say and set my books and folders down on my desk and rest my head. After a few minutes, the teacher goes outside to socialize with other teachers until the bell rings. And then I see the "great one" enter the room with dozens of girls glued to his sides. Each of them are yapping on about something that's probably really stupid and then as Len takes his usual seat next to me and hushes the girls.

"Ladies, ladies, settle down. I have a girlfriend, and I don't think she'd be too happy to see this. So please, go to your homerooms," Len says smoothly and then glances at me with a smirk. I look at him blankly and then look away, using my peripheral vision to find him still looking at me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask, slightly stumbling over my own words because of the way he's looking at me.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering how the little flatty feels about me dating her best friend," He states plainly.

"Well the 'little flatty' doesn't mind. She just wants her best friend to be happy," I say bitterly, "even if it means dating someone like you."

"Aw, but I thought you liked me, Boobless. Does this mean your friends that I date will stop telling me to date you next?" He says mockingly, "Because I'm not going to."

"I still like you, douchebag. You don't think I already know that, huh? I'm not as stupid as the other whores in this school," I reply with a bit of sadness. I didn't even know that my friends that he screwed with were telling him to go for me.

"No, I know you know. I just wanted to shove it in your face a little more," He says with a smirk and I just lay my head back down in my arms. I hate my life, I swear to God I hate it. I hate myself, I hate my school, I hate my classmates, and I hate Len.

I push my face in my arms and let a few tears go, controlling myself so I don't start sobbing. This always happens, me wanting to cry whenever Len says things like that to me. It doesn't hurt as much when other people make fun of me, but when the guy you like makes fun of you it really hurts.

I hear a few more people enter the room and hear more girls coming over to talk to Len and him talking to them oh so smoothly. It just makes me want to cry and it makes me want to puke. He treats them like princesses before he has sex with them and then afterwards he treats them like trash. For me, it would probably be both times being treated like trash, since he's already ahead of the game on that one.

I lift my head out of my arms as the teacher enters the room and starts the roll call.

"Rin Kagami?" He calls after going through the beginning of the list.

"Here," I grumble and rest my head on my arms again and listen to the teacher call out the other names.

**...**

After I get my lunch, I sit down at the usual table that Luka and I usually sit at with a few other people. I look around the cafeteria in search of my pink-haired best friend and don't see any sign of her. Then, I begrudgingly look over to the table that the popular people sit at and find Len looking for Luka as well.

"Damn bastard…" I murmur, seeing he's trying to trample mine and Luka's little motto for when one of us gets a boyfriend; "Chicks before dicks."

I look over at the lunch line and find her coming over to our table and I partially smile. I look over to Len again who's trying to wave her over and she is seemingly torn between us. She looks at Len with pleading eyes and he gives her a look of disapproval and then gives me a pleading look. I can't believe this! Is she going to overthrow the rule?

She gives me the one minute sign and scurries over to Len's table and asks him something and he almost starts laughing and shakes his head and I see a frown on her face. I see her come back over and sit next to me.

"Aren't you going to sit with Len?" I ask, partially knowing the answer already.

"You and I have the rule remember; 'Chicks before dicks'! I didn't want to leave you alone and I asked him if you could sit with us he laughed and said no, so I said no," Luka states triumphantly.

"Thanks for not leaving me here alone," I say with a smile that no one else gets to see, only the people who bring me out of my unhappy rut, like Luka.

I look over to Len and see him looking angrily at me, knowing that I won. But then he smirks and grabs his stuff and sits down at our table. I scowl as he tries to make up a sappy excuse to make his decision to sit over here.

He and Luka continue talking throughout the lunch period as I remain silent and impassive. When they quiet down for a moment to take a few bites of their lunch, I catch Len grinning at me like he wants to eat my soul. I feel quite relieved when the bell sings its song and I make my easy escape, saying goodbye to Luka and making my merry way to my locker.

As I start spinning the combination into my locker I feel a rough push on my back and I slam face first into my locker. I instantly grab for my nose, since it had the most pain shooting through it.

"That's what you get for trying to take my girlfriend away from me," I hear Len's voice like venom ring through my ears and I grunt in pain, still holding my nose which is now bleeding.

"I didn't do anything, you dick head!" I bark, blood dripping from my hand, "You were the one that drove her to still sit with me! I know what you were laughing about, her wanting _me _to sit at the popular table. Well I don't give a damn about that! Just leave me the fuck alone!" I shout and he glowers.

"I know you're jealous of her, being prettier than you and all, and me wanting to give her a good time and not you," He says.

"I don't give a fuck if you think she's prettier than me and I don't want to join the sad and delusional girls that you've dumped in the past after doing that to them," I say rudely, "Now leave me alone!"

"Fine, then I'll see you in class," He says with a smirk. God dammit, I forgot we have almost every class together. I check my hand to find it covered in blood and my nose still dripping blood. I sigh and put the combination in my locker, open it, grab my stuff, close it, and head to my Literature class.

I try my best not to get any blood on my books so I have to hold them all with one hand and try not to let it drip on them. I walk into the room and the teacher gasps.

"Are you alright?!" She asks worriedly.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine, just a little nosebleed," I give a shaky chuckle. I see Len in the corner of my eye and he looks unnerved. Well he better be, dammit. He's the cause of this! I also see Luka in the corner of my eye and she looks worried. My head starts to spin from the pain of the nosebleed and probably the loss of blood and I start feeling myself sway.

Before I topple over the teacher catches me and calls out to the class, "Would anyone care to take Ms. Kagami to the nurse's office?"

"I will," Luka replies and not so long after Len does the same.

Next thing I know is that I have one arm around Luka's neck and the other around Len's. I try to get my arm off of Len and I frown, from the pain in my head and the fact that he's trying to play good guy.

We finally get to the nurse's office and she comes out with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh my. That is a lot of blood!" The nurse squeals and helps me sit down in a chair and hands me a box of tissues, "What's your name?"

"Rin Kagami, grade 11," I say wearily, my head still spinning.

"Thank you two for bringing her down here, you may go back to class," The nurse says to Luka and Len and they leave.

**...**

The bell rings for our free period and I walk over to my locker, open it, throw my things in there, grab some sheet music from my folder, and shut my locker. My nose stopped bleeding a long while ago (more like three periods ago) but I still have a bit of a headache.

I walk down to the cafeteria where everyone is supposed to go during the free period but the teachers let us go to other rooms that aren't in use by other grades like the music room, the computer lab on some days, and other rooms. I spend most of my time in the music room because singing and playing an instrument makes me happy.

I see Luka already sitting with Len and they are talking. I try to avoid eye contact with them because I don't want anyone following me into the music room. As you might be able to tell, I dislike when people listen to me play an instrument or sing. I especially wouldn't be able to live it down if Len heard me.

"May I go to the music room?" I ask one of the supervising teachers and he nods with a smile. I walk down the hallways and make turns at the correct place and finally find my heaven. I walk in and close the door behind me, checking to make sure no one is in here and making sure no one was following me.

After reassuring myself that nobody is here, I sit down at the piano bench and start warming up with a quiet scale. After doing so, I pull out the sheet music that I brought from my locker and place it on the piano. Most of the songs were songs from my favorite animes and just some of my favorite songs for the piano.

Randomly grabbing from the pile of sheet music, I pull out the song "Lilium" from one of my favorite animes "Elfen Lied". I smile when I see the music I chose, I'd been practicing this one for a while and I learned how to sing it while playing. Even though the song is sung in Latin, it's still very easy to sing.

I place the sheet music in front of me and I start playing and singing. The further I get into the song, I start slipping into my other world, my _happier_ world. Without me noticing, someone cracks open the door and sits to listen to me play and sing.

I finish the song gently and emotionally and I hear clapping and finally notice the person that was sitting there was Len. I look at him with shock and I feel my face heat up immensely.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I ask angrily.

"I'm not allowed to applaud you for having some talent?" Len shrugs with a grin and I just frown.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" I ask again with a cold tone.

"You didn't answer my question either, why can't I applaud you for having talent?"

"I asked first," I state and he sighs in defeat.

"Well I was heading over to the restroom and I heard singing and piano playing, so I thought I'd check it out and I found you in mid-song so I sat and listened," Len explains, "Now, why can't I applaud?"

I sit in silence because I actually can't come up for an answer for that one. Shit, this is probably one of the things that keep me from dropping my crush on him; he messes around with me and treats me like shit all day and then he compliments me on a few things. Maybe he's feeling a little bad about hurting me earlier, but he's heartless so I doubt it.

"That's what I thought," He crosses his arms and smirks while I frown and blush, "Play it again."

"W-What?!" I question in surprise since I really didn't see that one coming.

"You heard me, play it again," He says, "I caught you in mid-song, so I didn't get to listen to the beginning of that song. So play it again."

"Fine, but…can you not watch…?" I ask slowly, embarrassment creeping up on me.

"Why~? Is the little flatty embarrassed?" Spot on, asshole.

"If you watch, I won't play," I reply with anger buried into my voice.

"Fine," He says and turns away from me. I give a deep sigh and resume my position at the piano and start playing and singing the same tune from before slowly feeding my emotions into it.

I feel impressed with myself that I got this far singing and playing the piano without having a panic attack. No, there's no backstory to my dislike of preforming in front of others. I just really don't like it, I mean; people can listen from afar but not standing right behind me.

I finish up the song softly and calmly. I stop playing and turn around to find Len turning around with a smile on his face. Like an actual _smile_.

"How come I didn't know about this before, you always sneaking away to the music room to do this?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want anyone to listen to me. That's why I 'sneak' over here. I especially didn't want you finding me here, but I guess my luck doesn't last long," I say bitterly.

"Are you embarrassed that I found you here?"

"Yes,"

"May I ask why?"

"You know why! You always make fun of everything I do. This was one of the things that makes me happy, and I can only do this and be happy when I'm _alone_. I didn't want you finding me and showing up here to harass me every free period of the rest of the year."

"Well I'm not going to make fun of you for having talent, something that many of the losers I dated don't have at all," He says plainly.

"I never know what you're going to do, you know. Today for instance; One minute you're slamming me into a locker causing me to have a nosebleed and then the next you're helping Luka lug me down to the nurse's office," I rant and he frowns.

"I'm sorry about that," Len says with little sincerity. I give him a cold look.

"You don't even care. You were just helping Luka because you didn't want her to get away before you screwed with her. Don't think I don't know your little game, I've known it ever since you started it in seventh grade," I glower at the asswipe that stands before me.

Thankfully, the bell tolls and it's the end of the day. Finally I can go home and hopefully relax a little, even though Len will probably be on my mind like he always is. I walk out of the room with my music in hand and stroll to my locker. I grab my bag from it and close it and start walking to my house.

* * *

**So what do you think :D?**

**Good? Bad? Mediocre? **

**This story was kind of a vent for me back when I wrote it because I was going through a similar situation, but I changed up a lot of it and put it in this. **

**Credit for the first paragraph of this chapter goes to someone on YouTube on a video for Yiruma's song "Because I Love You", I forgot their name but just know I did not, I repeat DID NOT make up that first paragraph on my own.**

**I would really like your guys's input for if I should continue with this one because when I read it to my sister she was saying how cliché it was so I dunno if I should continue, but it'd really help if you guys gave me some reviews on if I should. So don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears, and I disappear***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've been told that I should continue with this so that I shall do~**

**I think this whole story will be in Rin's POV but I'm unsure if I should throw Len in there sometime. Maybe, if that's in popular demand. Also, have a Happy New Year guys ;3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Rin POV**

I wake up to the smell of something baking in the house. I look at the clock and it says 5:45, ugh. Who is baking in my house at such an ungodly hour? Maybe it's my mother but I doubt it. My parents really aren't around much, they both work two jobs to work up enough money to at least pay for bills. My father didn't finish college and my mother didn't have the money to go to college so they both got crappy jobs. I'm thinking of taking up a job so at least one of my parents could go get a better education so they could get a better job.

I toss my blankets aside and wander down the stairs and into the kitchen to see, much to my surprise, Luka standing proudly over some banana muffins.

"Oh good morning, sleeping beauty~!" Luka sings with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning?" I sort of ask, still confused as to why she's in my house, "What's all this?"

"It's breakfast silly! You've been looking very tired lately and I figured you weren't eating a good breakfast so here we are," She says enthusiastically.

"But—mmph!" I try to start but she interrupts me by shoving a muffin in my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She exclaims while wagging a finger at me, "Eat up so you have time to get ready."

I bite into the muffin and look at Luka in amazement, "Oh my god! These are so delicious! Where did you learn the recipe?"

"It's Len's mom's recipe," My eyes widen and I consider spitting it out and grabbing an orange for breakfast because of how much I hate him, but then I decide against it because these things are so damn delicious, and partially because of my crush on him.

I continue eating and half way through my second muffin Luka grabs one and starts eating it too. I soon finish with a full feeling and I flash a smile to Luka.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast!" I run up and squeeze her tightly and she hugs back.

"It's no trouble, my little orange~! Now come along, I wanna do your hair since I'm already over here," She says and leads me up the stairs. I grab my uniform and slip it on, brush my hair and teeth, and any other hygiene essential. She stands behind me and starts working her fingers through my hair and tying two clumps of hair from the sides of my head and putting a little white bow where it's tied together.

"Tada! There is the finished product~!" She chirps and I look in the mirror. Heh, not bad. I might try this look more often actually, "Do you like it?"

"To be honest, I actually do. I might wear my hair like this more often," I reply, slightly frowning at my free bangs, "I might have to do something about this though."

"No no no! Don't, I think it looks cute like this," She says and she looks over at the clock hanging on the wall, "Oh, we better head out,"

We both grab our bags from the shelf by the door and head out, locking the door behind us. We continue the trek down the sidewalks and get near the school again. Some guys walk up and start talking to Luka but then I see the devil with blonde hair approaching to shoo them away.

"Hey babe," He says to Luka and then acknowledges me blandly, "Rin." They start chattering about stuff while I keep quiet, not really feeling in the talkative mood anymore. The better mood I had from earlier had been chased away by Len along with those boys that were talking to Luka not five minutes ago. Though it's not completely gone, since I had a good song stuck in my head from yesterday and I was sort of excited to give this new song a go during free period.

We all kind of scattered to go to our lockers, though Len's is fairly close to mine and Luka's isn't too far from mine. I quietly get my supplies for my first class and shut my locker door, and start walking to my first class. Being early once again, this morning seems to be going pretty smoothly. But knowing me it could probably change in seconds.

Oh look at the perfect timing, as soon as I say something like that of course Len has to come waltzing in with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"So I heard from Luka that you're in love with my mom's banana bread recipe," He says as he sits down next to me and I glower. Goddammit Luka.

"I'm not 'in love' with it because it's from your family, I like it because it tastes good, simple as that," I say bitterly.

"Well isn't someone in a sour mood today~" He says, "From what I've heard from Luka that you were a happy camper this morning, what happened to that now?"

"You brought down my mood because whenever I look at your face I'm reminded of how stupid I am," It's true, that's how I really feel about my whole situation, I feel like the stupidest person alive.

"Why?" He asks mockingly, "I mean I'm not going to disagree that you're stupid…"

"I really didn't need that, jackass," I snap and rest my head on the table. He must've sensed my darkening mood because he pulled something out of thin air that really surprised me.

"Your hair looks nice, you should wear it like that more often," He states and I just stare at him trying to analyze what he's playing at.

"You probably only think that because Luka did my hair this morning," I mumble into my arms as I push my face back into my arms. I hear him chuckle as I start hearing more chatter and then the bell ringing.

**...**

Lunch isn't very different from yesterdays, Len comes over and some of his friends come and join him at mine and Luka's table. I only feel like I'm being more ignored than I was yesterday, though some of Len's friends try to make fun of me to my face but I just throw them an apathetic look and continue eating.

"Why is she sitting with your girlfriend anyways?" I hear one of them whisper to Len.

"It's because she's such a friendless dweeb, Luka's just that much of an angel to let her sit here," He snickers and Luka and I shoot him an angry look.

"There's no need for you to lie to your friends about my friends Len," Luka hisses at Len, "Rin is my best friend and she always has been, I don't care what you think about that."

"Thanks," I whisper to her as the bell rings and I rush out of the lunch room and quickly get my things for my other classes and go to class.

…

Things today just keep going downhill for me. The day started out nicely but by now I'm already in a bad mood thanks to Len and his asshole friends. I shuffle my way over to the music room to try and relieve some of my stress. I sit at the piano bench and start playing a piece by Chopin; the classics always help me when I'm in a bad mood, especially when Len is the cause of my stress.

I pull out the new sheet music I printed for one of Yiruma's songs "When the Love Falls". I crack my knuckles and start my break down process. Whenever I'm learning a new piece I usually break down the parts for each hand, like most people do. I start playing the right hand and after finishing the song on the right hand I practice the right hand part a few more times and do the same with the left.

I've always been a quick learner and a quick memorizer, or so I've been told. I learn music the quickest out of all the things, all of my music teachers have said so at least. I play numerous instruments like the piano, obviously, the violin, the flute, the guitar and many others.

After I start putting both hands together, it starts getting easier for me to play and soon it sounds very similar to the recording of Yiruma playing it. After finally getting the gist of it and memorizing it, I start playing it again.

Closing my eyes and feeling the song, I get halfway through before I feel like someone is watching me.

"Get out," I call out already knowing the voice that will answer.

"No, I want to listen," He responds but I keep playing.

"You better turn around or I'll stop, then," I reply. There's really no fighting it, my heart wants him there, but my head doesn't. I hear shuffling behind me and I no longer feel like I'm being watched.

I keep playing and finish the song, feeling a bit of pride in myself for not bursting into nervous tears. I sit there, still facing the piano when I hear him walking over to the piano bench.

He opens his mouth to say anything, I cut him off.

"Why are you so unpredictable?" I ask, avoiding eye contact with him. I see him giving me a quizzical look, "Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean."

"Well…" He starts, "I kind of just say what's on my mind at the moment."

"Tch," I click my tongue, "Maybe you should think more about how what you say will affect someone in the long run."

"Why? Does what I say affect you that much?" He asks stupidly.

"No shit Sherlock, why do you think my mood has been getting darker by the days?" He doesn't answer, "Like I said yesterday one minute you're being cruel to me and then you're trying to be nice to me. What's the deal?"

"Maybe I'm trying to make amends with you, have you ever thought of that?" He scoffs. I glower at him, a deep glower because I know how much of a fucking lie that is.

"What a fucking joke. You honestly think I'm willing to believe you're trying to be friends with me? What, so we can become best buddies but when your other friends come around you make fun of me and make me feel like shit?" I growl, "Sometimes I _really_ wonder why I like you, I guess the saying 'your head can't tell your heart what to do' really fits here because my head is telling me to hate you, but my heart just keeps on fighting for you."

"What if you could actually believe that I wanted to be your friend? What would you say?" He asks.

"I'd probably really regret saying it, but I'd possibly say yes to save my heart from more strife," I say just as the bell rings to leave, I look back at him and we just exchange an awkward glance and then I walk out the door and leave him kind of just standing in the music room.

* * *

**Yooooo**

**Wrote this all in one day yeesh. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last, I have a New Year's party to get to but I wanted to upload this today so you could have one for the holiday. So Happy New Year, I hope 2014 treats you well~**

**If you guys want a Len POV chapter just mention it in a review and I might consider doing it. So don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears, and I disappear***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyyyy so I've decided I'll to Len's POV this chapter and maybe the next chapter, but I'll definitely get back to Rin's. This'll kinda switch off so…yeah. I must thank my sister for giving me some ideas because I really didn't have any idea what I should do with this chapter, so yeah.**

**Hurr yuh goo**

* * *

**Len POV**

"Len, darling! It's time for you to get ready for school!" I hear my mom's muffled voice from outside my bedroom door. I groan and climb out of bed and open the door to see her standing there with a banana in hand, "Eat up, and don't be late for school."

I eat my banana quickly and get dressed in my neat uniform. I walk into my bathroom and start brushing out my handsome blonde hair, start brushing my teeth, and putting on some of my sexy cologne. I tie my hair up in its usual ponytail and check myself out in the mirror. Damn, I look good.

I stride down the stairs and grab my bag, walking out the door and down the sidewalk. I see Luka walking not too far ahead of me and I consider catching up with her but at the same time I doubt myself.

We'd been fighting since yesterday. She'd been angry about what I'd said about Rin at lunch, but I just blew it off. I don't really care about our relationship together, I'm just in it because she's hot and she's one of the few girls at our school who I haven't banged yet. She kept saying things like "If you keep making fun of her, then we'll be done," and stuff, which I didn't take too seriously. But then again she would be the first to get out of my grasp before we had sex so that's a down side.

Ah screw it, maybe she's forgotten about it already. I walk up to her and she turns to me with a half-smile, but if anything she looks kind of depressed.

"Hey…what's wrong?" I ask and she looks at her feet and then looks ahead and frowns.

"Nothing," She states flatly. I follow where her eyes are and see Rin not too far ahead walking with her head down and the people walking around her giggling, "Len, could I talk to you about something?"

"Uh yeah, we're a couple, you can talk to me about anything," I say, curious as to what she has to say.

"I don't think this is going to work out. Us, I mean," She looks me in the eye and before I can intervene she adds, "I just haven't felt right about this relationship at all, after all I know what you want from me. I just figured maybe it would be different, but I just don't like where it's going. I also feel like it's putting more stress on Rin, the guy she likes dating her best friend and you also being around her more because I'm with her more,"

I want to try to get her to change her mind, but I really do feel the same. But how did she figure out my game? Oh, wait, I'm forgetting her best friend is an overanalyzing bitch. Goddammit, how did I let this happen?! Oh well, there's no use anymore, so I just put on my best poker face and play it cool.

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from. I'm starting to lose the feelings too," I stop but then soon ask, "Is Rin really that stressed out by me?"

She stops walking and clenches her fists at her sides, "If you really don't see it then, excuse my language, you must really be a dumbass!" She shouts and storms off. I just stand there looking after her as she gets closer to the school. I glower; this is all Rin's fault. That bitch really needs to get her head out of the clouds and realize that I'm not going to date her.

I start walking again and apparently some girls saw Luka storming away from me and they crowd around me like usual.

"Are you finally single again Lenny~?" One of them asks. I'm really not in the mood right now.

"I'm not really in the mood for chit-chat now, ladies. Maybe later," I reply and they all start pouting and one-by-one walk away from me. I reach my locker and see Luka and Rin talking. A wave of anger passes over me. How dare she foil my plans with Luka! Soon, Rin heads off in the direction of our first class. I quickly grab my things and head the same way, seeing the teacher walking out of the room as usual. I walk in and see Rin sitting in her usual seat and her hand resting near my spot on the table. I grin and walk over and "accidently" drop my books on her hand. She yelps and retracts her hand, fingers turning a striking shade of red.

"Whoops," I say with a shrug and sit down.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She barks, looking a little teary eyed.

"Nothing, that was an accident," I add with a smirk and she throws me a nasty glare.

"You're mad at me because you think I compelled Luka to break up with you, aren't you?" She asks, reading the mood perfectly. I hope she doesn't see the surprise in my expression, but she does anyway and gives an angry chuckle, "You know what asshole that was her idea to break up with you. I tried to convince her to do what she wanted but she just kept telling me that she wanted to break up with you."

I feel another wave of anger flush over me and I yank on a lock of her hair, "You know what, you prickly bitch? You need to learn to stop playing smarty-pants and shut your mouth," She winces but at the same time gives a dark chuckle.

"Well, how would I defend myself if I did that?" She questions, and I let go of her hair and sigh in frustration.

Guilt starts coming over me, as usual. This sort of thing happens whenever I physically do something harmful to anyone, especially Rin. Even though I sort of dislike her, I don't like hurting her...physically. I guess you could say I have a bit of an anger problem, and I don't know when to say sorry. Usually I second guess myself before I apologize to her, I mean she's pretty strong being able to take all my shit and not shed a single tear. But this time I do genuinely feel bad.

"Rin, I—" I start but then get interrupted by the bell and the teacher begins class.

**...**

At lunch, I sit back at my normal table with the rest of the popular people, people like sports captains and just generally popular people. We all talk about carefree stuff. For some reason, though, my eyes wander over to Luka and Rin's table. I see them talking about something happily and Rin's eye catches mine but she quickly looks away. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Len? What's up with you today?" Mikuo, my best friend and captain of the basketball team, asks.

"It's nothing," I claim plainly.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty out of it, are you still upset about breaking up with Luka?"

"Nah, I'm over that. I'm just thinking…" I declare, drifting off and returning my attention to my food.

"Hey Rin! Look over here!" I hear a squeaky voice, which can only belong to Miku. I turn and see her holding up to oranges to her chest. I look back over to Rin just staring blankly at Miku.

I finish my lunch and throw out the styrofoam tray just as the bell rings for the next class.

**…**

During the free period, I watch Rin as she walks over to the teacher and asking to go to the music room. Ever since I caught her in the music room the other day I've been asking to go as well. After a few minutes, I go and ask the same teacher to go to the music room as well and she lets me go.

I slowly walk down the hallway and hear the sound of a violin playing in the music room. Is that Rin? I hear her play a quick scale and then playing a very familiar song. I think it's "Brothers" from Fullmetal Alchemist, but I'm not completely sure since I stopped watching anime back in middle school.

I peak in the room and see her swaying along with the song. I sit there quietly and listen to it, as she executes the song with such profession. When I listen to her playing either piano or violin, it makes me forget our fights and refreshes me.

I hear a heavy sigh and realize she finished the song already.

"Why do you have to follow me here?" She asks, while applying more rosin to the bow. I decide to be nice about this, since I still feel bad for what happened this morning.

"I like listening to you play. Like I said the other day, you're really talented," I reply and she looks at me with a weird look, and I decide that maybe now is the right time to apologize, "I'm really sorry about what I did this morning."

"No you're not," She answers almost immediately, "You never are, so don't even try to apologize."

"Can you just hear me out for once? I want to explain why I did that," I raise my voice, but calm down before I get too worked up.

"Alright fine, go ahead and explain," She adds, "But that doesn't mean I'll accept this apology."

"Alright, I sort of have some anger issues. When I get angry, I get irrational but most of the time I can control it. Just today I was really angry because I honestly thought you told Luka to break up with me and ruin my plans,"

She was silent for a moment as if she were trying to decide if she should forgive me or not.

"I'm not angry about it anymore because I realize that it's not all your fault and that Luka's only one girl and there are still more girls in the school," I heard her sigh loudly.

"I guess I can forgive you, for now, but I probably won't be playing piano for the rest of the week because you basically crushed my fingers, so you'll have to put up with my violin playing if you intend on coming here every day," She says while rubbing the back of her neck with her non-injured hand. I peer at her hands, she has some gauze wrapped around her fingers on her right hand and I walk closer and look at her hand.

"Can I see how bad it is?" I ask, treading lightly.

"I guess, it's not a pretty sight though. Let me remind you, you crushed them," She says and she lets me unwrap the gauze.

She was right; it's not a pretty sight at all. Her fingers are covered in black and blue splotches. I wince at the sight, immediately feeling even guiltier than I did before. I feel my face heating up a little at the fact that her hand is in mine and in the corner of my eye I can see pink dusted over her cheeks. I quickly wrap her fingers back up and place her hand on her lap.

She must've seen the look of guilt written on my face because she adds, "I told you,"

"I didn't know it would bruise them up so badly…" I state, slightly dazed.

"Yeah, well, it did," She replies with slight bitterness in her voice, "but bruises go away, so I forgive you,"

"Why are you being nice to me now?"

"I'm not a bitch all the time, you know," She answers with slight amusement.

"But I'm always mean to you, and I know I asked for forgiveness but I really don't deserve it," I mutter.

"Well I don't care if you think you don't deserve it, I'm giving you forgiveness anyway," She says and before I say anything else, she shushes me, "no buts."

The bell rings and she starts putting away the violin and I go towards the door to leave, "Hey Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you serious about what you said yesterday? About becoming friends?"

"I guess, but it was a pretty far-fetched idea," I mention.

"Then, I just might take you up on that offer,"

* * *

**Rin you are such a good soul for forgiving him *-***

**So there you go, your Len POV chapter and yes Len does have a bit of anger issues and that's why he's been compelled to hurt Rin in the past, physically and mentally. I know you guys hate him but he really doesn't always mean to be the way he is. I will eventually to another Len POV, but the next one will most likely be back to Rin unless you guys want another Len POV. So stay tuned and don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, execute me if you must for being so late ;n;**

**I'd been planning to get this chapter up for a few weeks now but I've been so caught up in school work that I haven't been able to :c But it's okay since I'm here now…heheh…**

**I think I might switch POVs from Rin to Len in every other chapter so yeah. **

**I will also add a Luka POV sometime so yeah.**

**Here you go my lovelies~**

* * *

**Rin POV**

_Thud._

"Ow…" I grumble, rubbing my head and inspect my surroundings. Of course it happened again; me falling off the bed in my sleep. This happens to me quite frequently too, like my body has a built in alarm clock that's set five minutes before I usually get up and propels me off the bed when the time comes.

I sit up and glance at the clock; yep right on time as always. I stand up and rub the fatigue away from my eyes and walk down towards the steps and I hear someone in the kitchen. Out of reflex I grab a metal bat that I have in my closet (I hid it there just in case someone broke in and I had to kick ass) and slowly make my way towards the kitchen. I peek in and see the blonde haired woman that I call my mother.

"Mom?" I ask, lowering the bat. She turns around with a smile and a pan with bacon on it, "What are you doing home?"

"Well, I have some free time in between shifts today, so I figured I'd come back here for a little while to see you off to school," She says sweetly, putting some bacon on a plate and handing it to me, "What happened to your fingers?"

"Oh, uh, I just accidently smashed them in my locker door, but they're okay. And thanks," I lie with a sweet smile and take the bacon and start munching on it.

I know some dramatic teens would hate their parents for not being there for them all the time and responding to their every call, but I don't. I love both of my parents dearly because I understand the situation they're in. I'm not a blind brat like some out there who don't understand some times that their parents actually have to work so the bills can be paid.

"Does dad have any breaks?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, no, but he was telling me that his boss was nice enough to give him a day off next week, and I've been requesting a day off too so we'll see what happens from then on," She says in a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Okay, cool," I say with a smile, finishing my bacon and heading off to my room to get dressed. I throw on the usual old uniform, brush my hair, teeth, and all the other stuff.

"Hey mom, how do you think I should do my hair today?" I holler down to my mother who is still in the kitchen.

"Don't you usually do it the same every day, like when you were younger?"

"Well, yeah, but the other day Luka came over before school and did my hair and it looked pretty,"

"Well, I say do it the way Luka did, it's good to do things a little differently once in a while," She says and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright," I say, trying to mimic the way Luka did my hair. I have to say it turned out pretty well, I mean, there might be more hair on one side than the other and the bow holding my hair together may be a little lop-sided but that's pretty good for a first time doing my hair that way.

I scamper down to grab my book bag and hug my mom goodbye and walk out the door. I breathe in the cool morning air with a smile and start walking. Today feels like it's going to be a good day, let's just hope I didn't just jinx it.

I stroll down the sidewalks towards the school with a pleasant feeling. I feel very light as well, not heavy with any burdens at the moment. As I get closer to the school, I see someone in the corner of my eye trying to catch up to me.

"Rin! Wait up!" I stop dead in my tracks as I hear _his _voice. I snap my head around and he gives me a strange look, "What?"

"I should be the one asking the questions here, why are you suddenly trying to walk with me into school?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Len just looks at me with more confusion.

"Did you forget that you said you'd give me a chance to be your friend yesterday or something?" He questions, and then the snippets from yesterday come and punch me in the face as I recall them.

"Oh yeah…" I mumble and he just rolls his eyes.

"So, did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Not really, I was up thinking as usual," I reply. I open my mouth to say something about my mom being home but close it quickly and shove the idea back into my mind. I can't believe I almost forgot that he was a total ass to me. I can't let him know that I'm pretty much broke, "I did manage to wake up on the floor though."

I hear him snort in laughter, "Did you have a dream where you fell or something?"

"Nah, my body has some sort of built in alarm clock that flings me off of my bed five minutes before I'm supposed to get up," I smile slightly, "What about you, pretty boy, did you get enough beauty sleep?"

"Hell yeah. I think it was the best sleep I've had in a while," He sighs running his fingers through his golden hair only to make it fall back and look even fluffier and fuller than before…okay that's enough Rin. Sometimes I forget that I've had a crush on him when I hate him so much but then when he does things like this it makes me remember. God, I'm so cheesy.

"That's good…" I mumble and look down at the ground to hide the blush that was probably dusting my face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking, but it was a different smirk than usual. It wasn't devious, it was somewhere in the middle of happy and pure or something like that.

After a few moments of silence I can see the school in view, and feel a million eyes on me. I look around at everyone and they're all staring with their mouths wide open. Oh god, they better not think…

"Is Len doing 'it' with her?!" I hear a whisper that was basically everything I didn't want people to think. I facepalm and Len looks around cluelessly. A bunch of girls run up and bombard him with angry questions like 'Are you and Rin dating or something?!' and 'Why would you choose her over us?!' and 'We're prettier and better for you than she is, why?!'

I just grumble and keep walking, hearing Len frantically trying to save his reputation. It must've worked because as I got through the school doors I hear happy conversations between Len and those sluts.

I get to my locker hoping that something will save my day when Luka runs up and starts speaking so fast that I can't even understand her.

"Slow down Luka! What is it?"

"Why were you walking with Len? Did he do something to you? You're not hurt are you?" She asks frantically, being the overprotective friend I know and love.

"I was walking with him because we're kind of…acquaintances, I guess? I don't know if it's really a friendship since it just started today. No he didn't do anything and all we did was talk for a little bit until he got buried waist deep in angry skanks thinking that we were dating or something ridiculous like that,"

"Oh thank god you're okay. And it's not as a ridiculous of an idea as you think it is Rin, there's always still a chance…" She waggles her eyebrows and grins. I smile slightly and shake my head. I dig through my locker as she talks about another guy she's like for quite some time now, Gakupo Kamui.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch," I say and we bid each other farewell.

I walk into the classroom early, per usual. I set my books down and start thinking of what songs I should play today in the music room. My fingers still hurt a little bit but they don't hurt as much anymore so I should be able to get back to piano soon, but for now I'll have to stick to violin.

Don't get me wrong, I'm very fond of the violin but I rarely play it and I don't play it as well as I play the piano and there's not many songs I can play on it. Coming to my decision of playing something happier today, I start practicing the fingerings on the desk in front of me.

"Whatcha doing there," I hear that oh so familiar voice and jump about ten feet in the air.

"Jesus Christ, Len! You scared me half to death!" I exclaim and Len just giggles, "I practicing the fingerings for a song I want to play on the violin today,"

"Is it a happy one this time because your fingers seem to be moving pretty fast,"

"Yeah, it's faster paced than the other songs you've heard me playing," I say, closing my eyes and continue practicing.

…

I slowly walk towards the music room next to Len with a slight hop in my step. Today had been a good day so far, all I need to do now is play violin. He must've noticed the spring in my step because he comments, "Somebody's in a good mood,"

"Damn straight, this is probably the best day I've had in months," I say, smirking while looking ahead. We finally reach the music room and I pop out the violin and start warming up and applying the rosin to the bow as needed.

After I finish warming up I begin the song I'd picked earlier which was the Fairy Tail theme song.

I start it out slowly with the slow version first and then work my way towards the original speeding up and swaying slightly to the beat of the song. I look over to Len and I just see him staring with at my quick moving fingers on the strings. I smile and close my eyes and finish the short song soon enough, taking a deep breath.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that," He says and I grin.

"That's not even the fastest song I can play on the violin, you wanna hear Flight of the Bumblebee?"

He stares at me in awe as I begin playing the beginning of the very fast song. I stop halfway through, setting the violin and the bow down and shaking both of my hands out to try to stop the cramping.

"Owwww,"

"What. The. Fuck." He says frozen in his place, "HOW."

"It takes a lot of practice my friend, and when I say a lot I mean _a lot_," I reply still shaking out my cramped hands.

"I'm just…baffled," He says still in a daze and I chuckle. I peek over to the clock and see that the free period isn't even halfway over yet. I stretch out my fingers a little and start putting the violin away, "What are you doing? The period isn't even halfway over yet,"

"Well, I have determined my fingers to be good enough to play some piano,"

"A-Are you sure Rin-"

"Positivo, now come sit," I say as I drag a chair over next to the piano bench and pat it. I hear him grumbling something as he sits and I grin. Sitting down at the bench, I contemplate about what to play, "Any requests? Like style, genre…?"

"Hm, I'm feeling kind of in the mood for something relaxing. Especially after watching that stunt with Flight of the Bumblebee…" Len says, "Something classical."

"Aha, I know just the song for that," I say with a smile as I start playing Clair de Lune, one of my favorite classical songs.

I can see with my peripheral vision Len watching my fingers dance over the keys. As I get to the part that sort of picks up, I shove more emotion into the motion of my fingers. I close my eyes starting to sway along with the song, leaning towards the piano and away, slightly from side to side. I finish the song slowly and with light fingers.

I turn to look at Len and let me tell you he has the calmest face I've ever seen on him and I have to say that face is pretty cute. I realize that I've been staring at him like a weirdo; I turn to face the piano again. He must've seen the blush because I heard him chuckle a little.

"That was amazing Rin," He states gently.

"Thanks,"

"We still have some time left; do you have any other songs to play?"

"Well…there's this one..." I mumble.

"What was that?" I could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Nothing," I deadpan.

"Come on, don't lie. That's not a good way to start a friendship," He mocks.

"Ugh! Fine, there's a song I've been writing on the piano,"

"Play it,"

"What?! No! It's not finished,"

"Pleeeeeease," He begs with puppy dog eyes and I sigh heavily.

"If you weren't such a shota I could probably resist those puppy eyes," I snort.

"Well you're the one who likes this shota," he gestures to himself, "Now play it!"

I roll my eyes and set my fingers on the keys, trying to remember what the notes were. I press the first few notes and the rest of it just comes to me. Some of the stuff I make up as I go along, and eventually I end up getting so into it that I improvise until I see a fitting end point.

"I thought you said it wasn't finished,"

"Improvisation, my dear Len,"

"That was really good, are you sure you wrote that?" He leers.

"Positive," I say, digging through my bag and pulling my manuscript paper titled "Heart".

"Fancy paper you got there," He comments.

"Thanks," I mumble, biting my lip as I recall the notes I just played and write them down, bless the lord for letting me be an auditory learner.

"How the hell do you remember all that?" He questions.

"It's a little blessing called being an auditory learner," I finish up writing the notes and smile at my finished piece. As if it were waiting for me to finish, the bell rang for the end of the school day. I shove my stuff in my bag and walk towards the door.

"Bye Len, see you tomorrow," I declare.

"See ya Rin," He replies as I head out the door.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know this one is pretty short but oh well. Again I'm so sorry for being so late with this update, I love you all and I never want to make you wait too long for an update but sometimes my life interferes with my writing so :c**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter o.o**

**But hooray for friendship :D These two will gradually become better friends as you guys already probably predicted, I know I'm just so cliché ;A;**

**The next update may or may not be up this weekend or at some point during this upcoming week. So don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, this week has been hectic. I'm sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up during this week, but it's here now so it's okay :D**

**So, this is kind of going to be a mini chapter in Luka's POV because someone requested it a while back xD**

**So this means you might get two chapters this weekend :O**

**GO MY LOVELIES.**

* * *

**Luka POV**

My head had been spinning all day after I first saw Rin and Len walking together. This morning I was thinking about a bunch of reasons why they would be walking together; they couldn't have suddenly become friends like Rin said…could they?

I'm currently searching for Len after the bell just rung, being the over protective friend that I am. Really, I have no intention to hurt Len if he is actually trying to befriend my dear Rin-Rin but if he's just doing it to play with her heart I have a problem.

I've always been protective over Rin, for as long as we've been friends which is a pretty long time. She'd always get picked on because of how quiet she was during school and she used to be a lot weaker. As soon as the whole puberty thing started in like sixth to seventh grade, she got a lot of shit dumped on her for not having any boobs. Some times when guys would start hitting on me in middle school, which was really stupid because dating in middle school was always stupid to me, if she was with me I would see a bit of envy in her eyes. I always felt really bad whenever things like that happened when we were together because she never really got asked out or anything.

Now that we're in high school and the fact that Len always picks on her, I've been a little lenient on the protectiveness because it's the guy she likes, though I always worry that he has done something to her. And now that I've dated Len and seen what his antics were about, I'm more protective.

I spot Len strutting down the hall with his usual cockiness. I rush over to him, grab him by the wrist, and yank him down an empty hallway.

"Luka? What the fuck?!" He growls as I let go of his wrist.

"You listen to me, you ass. If you think you can just weasel your way into Rin's circle of trust and then snap her heart in half, then you're better off dead," I bark at him and he gives me a look of confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He questions.

"I saw you and Rin today being all buddy-buddy and she also told me you guys made some kind of pact. Don't get me wrong, I'm not entirely against you two being friends but if you're just trying to mock her in any way I will see to it that you are castrated so you can never fuck another woman again," I snarl and his eyes widen at my threat.

"Alright, alright, Jesus woman. I'm not trying to hurt her, I want to make up for what I've said and done in the past," He looks away, flustered.

"…Do you like her?" I pause.

"I don't know!"

"Well, if you're so unsure, don't lead her on to think you like her if you don't. Pinky promise you won't ever hurt her," I say and he gives me a strange look, "Just do it, you dick,"

We link pinkies and I smile, with both happiness and mischievousness.

"Good! Now if you break that promise, not only will I castrate you, I will also break both of your pinkies," I grin at him and grab him by the collar of his shirt, "Now, this never happened. Capish?"

"Yeah…" He mutters nervously and starts walking away, "Psycho…"

"Bye Len," I chuckle darkly. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Luka can't be that menacing, with her pretty pink hair and darling blue eyes. I used to have a reputation in elementary school and middle school for beating kids up, mind you. Rin was one of the few quiet kids I didn't pick on because we'd gotten along pretty well when we first talked.

I smile, brushing off my sleeves and walking back out into the bustling main hallway, acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

**So there you have it my loves.**

**Luka doesn't know of all the everyday happenings between Rin and Len, like in the music room and in their first period class and stuffs. I might go a little into the back story of Rin and Luka's friendship and maybe about how Rin started liking Len. I also might do another Luka POV if it's in popular demand, and as for now the next chapter will be in Rin's POV. But I promise the next will be in Len's! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears, and I disappear***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my lovelies~**

**What wonderful progress is being made ;D**

**So in this chapter we're going to get some lovely bonding time between our two love birds. I know in the beginning chapters I always started at the beginning of the day but I might not be doing that so much anymore, I will sometimes but not it every chapter. **

**Ah, I'm babbling again. Here you go ;3**

* * *

**Rin POV**

For this past month, Len and I have been getting along quite well to the surprise of many. Whenever we'd be seen in the hallway together just talking about random crap, people would sometimes give us strange looks and as time progressed the looks never really stopped. I expected it though, he was probably the most popular guy in school and it most likely looks very strange to see one of the most picked on girls hanging out with him.

We've still been meeting in the music room every free period, he listens to me play piano or violin. Things have been okay, to say the least. I'm actually satisfied with just being friends, things would only get more complicated if we we're to date and he still doesn't like me anyways.

Sometimes I end up thinking about what if he really did like me back, but then I just dismiss it as wishful thinking. It really is, a guy like him and a girl like me don't mix very well. It's like when you mix opposite paint colors and they make that really nasty looking pukey green color. Ew.

Right now, I'm in Sociology which Len is also taking. Did I ever mention that we're in a lot of classes together? Before I would've described my experience in those classes we shared insufferable, but right now their pretty tolerable. Also, once again, Len and I sit next to each other.

The teacher is babbling on about some project that was due by the end of the month or something.

"You may only work in groups of two," The teacher pauses and a bunch of girls look ready to dive for Len, "That person will be the person you share your table with,"

Inside, my heart kind of smiled. Kind of. I'm happy because I don't completely hate Len anymore like I hate the other people in this class. I'm unhappy because this means more shit from the girls in my class.

The teacher continues on about the project and how it'll be a large portion of our grade and other crap like that. As the period comes to a close Len turns over to me with his usual smirk.

"So, when do you want to start working on the project?" I ask.

"Should we work on it during free period instead of going to the music room, or do you want to work on it at one of our houses?" He asks in somewhat of a hushed tone.

"Ugh, I don't want to forfeit my free period to this so how about one of our houses?" I suggest, "When do you want to start?"

"I'd say let's start today, just so we can get it done and out of the way. My parents are trying to paint some of the rooms in my house so it would be really messy if we were to work on it there, so…your house?"

"That works for me," I state and then the bell rings and we part ways.

**…**

Free period rolls around for the millionth time, and I make my way for the music room. As I approach my destination, I pass by a group of whispering girls all having their skirts pulled up higher to make it seem shorter.

"Ugh, why would Len want to be friends with that ugly bitch," I hear and a frown forms on my face. I start walking faster to get to where I'm heading and to get away from these whores.

"Len's probably screwing her, and she just has too much filthy pride to tell people that she's being used," I hear and my frown deepens and my pace quickens again, "Then again, why would he want to do that either?"

I'm practically sprinting down the hallway to get away from them and to the music room. I walk in and sit at the piano and rest my head on the keys. I hear someone scuffing their shoes a bit.

"Sorry I'm la- Rin? Are you okay?" I hear Len's voice go from conversational to quiet and careful.

"No," I grumble, trying to stop some of the tears that escaped my eyes before he entered the room.

"What happened?" He asks, sounding a bit too concerned.

"It's nothing big, I can handle it," I groan and lift my head up from the keys.

"Are you sure?" He inquires and I just wave him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to blow off steam," I reply as I position my hands at the piano.

"Okay if you say so," He goes quiet and I start playing the quiet beginning of Nocturne Op. 15 No. 1. My fingers glide across the keys as the song gets louder and angrier. This is the song I usually play when I'm upset or kind of angry; it helps me cope with the anger instead of lashing out at my friends or family.

I finish the song softly and turn around to see Len sprawled out on two chairs.

"You must be angry about something,"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well when you play a song like that, yes," He claims with a small smile, "Do you feel better now?"

"A little," I murmur, turning back to the piano and starting to play Turkish March.

Oh, how I love this song. It was the first song my first piano teacher played for me when I was just a beginner. She would always play songs for me when I asked for her to and this one was my favorite.

As my fingers wiggle around on the keys, I hear Len dragging over his chair and sitting next to me by the piano and watching my fingers run across the keys. I finish the song, trying to mimic the expertise my teacher used when playing the song.

"Hey Rin?" Len asks quietly.

"Yeah?" I turn over to him, placing my hands in my lap.

"Remember when I said that you need to teach me how to do stuff like that?"

"Yeah…" Where is this going…?

"Could you, uh, teach me how to play piano?" He looks away, pink tinting his cheeks. I can't help but smile a little bit; he looks really cute when he's flustered.

"Sure," I smile sweetly, feeling my face heat up a little bit. Okay, this may be a bit out of character for me but I really am kind of glad he asked. The bell suddenly rings and we both kind of jolt in surprise, "So when are you coming over to work on the project? Any time works for me."

"Uh, let me call my parents and see when it's okay," He says, whipping out his phone, tapping the screen a few times and then holding it up to his face, "Hey mom, I have a project to work on for school with one of my friends, when is it okay to go over?"

I stand there next to him, holding my bag over my shoulder awkwardly. I can hear some of what his mom is saying on the other line, like something about dinner and something about parents.

"Are your parents okay with it?" He asks and I kind of tense a little.

"Yeah, they're probably at work anyways, they're usually fine with friends coming over at any time…" I respond.

"She said her parents are okay with whenever," He tells her, "Okay, I'll be home by eight then, bye."

"So are you coming over now?"

"Yeah, if that's okay," He says.

"It's fine, let's get going," We both start walking down the sidewalks down towards my neighborhood. I can tell he isn't familiar with the surroundings because he's looking around like we're at a zoo. We soon reach my humble abode and I unlock the door.

"Nice place," He says blankly, but I can tell there's some mockery behind his voice.

"Yeah, yeah no need to rub in the fact that I have a small house lover boy," I smirk, tossing my bag on the floor, taking off my shoes, and hanging up my keys.

I walk in through the kitchen to grab an orange as an after school snack and peep my head back into the living room/entry way.

"Don't just stand there like a weirdo, make yourself at home," I mock and he starts taking off his shoes and puts his bag near mine, "Hey, you want a snack?"

"Uh, sure, you got any bananas?" He inquires with a small grin.

"Coming right up, buddy boy," I say, waltzing into the kitchen and grabbing the yellow fruit out of the fruit bowl on the counter and walk back into the living room, "Heads up,"

I toss the banana in Len's direction and without any graze, he tries to grab for the banana as it bounces around in his arms for a brief moment and then falls to the ground. I start laughing and he looks up to me with a glare.

"Hey, not everyone can be so graceful all the time," I state, picking at my orange as he unpeels his banana with a pouty frown, "We can start working on the project when we finish eating,"

"'Kay," He replies shortly, savoring his banana. We soon finish our snacks, grab our bags, and head over to the table stationed in my kitchen. I look at the table and to my horror it's covered in unfinished taxes that I haven't yet finished paying.

Yes, many people could see it as very irresponsible to dump your taxes on a teenager but my parents taught me how to do their taxes so I wouldn't mindlessly be doing things wrong with the small amount of money we have. Since they're always at work I end up being the one to sort out the taxes and bills and end up paying for them.

"Uh…let me get these out of the way…" I say, quickly stacking them all up and moving them elsewhere. I can feel a suspicious stare burning through my back. Once the table is clear, I turn around with a nervous smile, "Let's get started, shall we?"

**…**

We've been brainstorming for about two hours now, not really getting anywhere but we've obtained a few ideas on what to do for the project. I glance over at the clock and it's about 6:30.

"You wanna take a break and eat some dinner, or something?" I ask, standing up from the table.

"Oh god, please. I think my brain is turning into a scrambled egg from all of this thinking," He stands up from the table as well.

"Go sit and watch TV or something while I make some dinner," I order him, and he follows those orders.

I look around in some of the cupboards, in the fridge, and in the freezer to look for something to cook up that won't take too long.

"Yo Len, are chicken nuggers and fries okay?"

"Sure…what the fuck are nuggers?"

"DON'T SASS ME BOY," I holler with a grin, I grab a bag of chicken nuggets and fries from the freezer, place them on a pan and shove them in the oven and set the timer.

I saunter back into the living room and plop down on the couch next to Len until I look at what he's watching.

"What's this shit," I ask dryly.

"Jersey Shore reruns," He replies.

"Nopenopenope," I utter and walk out of the room quickly.

I walk back over to the table and sit down for a few minutes, eyeing the bills I need to finish paying. Hmmm, maybe I can finish a few of them while Len's watching TV. Let's just hope to god that he doesn't walk in or else he'll know something's up.

I pull them out from where I put them and start narrowing them down to just a few more that need to get finished. I hear the buzzer buzz on the oven and I run over to it, grab a spatula, open the oven and start turning the fries and nuggets around, then closing it and setting the timer again.

"Are they done?" He hollers from the living room and I hear the couch creek and freeze in a bit of panic. Oh dear god please don't let him come in here.

Like usual, God likes to play jokes on me and lets Len come into the room.

"Not yet, they've got ten more minutes…" I answer and tense up even more when I see him walking over to the table.

"Rin, is this what you've been doing in here while I've been in the living room?" He asks, sifting through the bills sprawled out all over the table. I glare and yank them from his hands.

"Could you quit being so nosey all the god damned time," I growl and he looks at me blankly.

"Are your parents…'not around' or something Rin?" He asks softly.

"It's none of your fucking business," I bark.

"Well I'm your friend, aren't I? Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets right? So just tell me!"

"I still don't know if I can completely trust you! For all I know you could just be trying to find out all of my secrets and then share them with the world!"

"Am I really that untrustworthy?! We've been friends for about a month Rin! If I wanted to hurt you I probably would've already done it by now!" He yells and then his tone gets softer, "Do I have to beg for your forgiveness, because I can do that,"

I pause for a while, thinking if I should trust him enough to tell him that I'm piss poor and that my parents have to work all hours of the day just to earn enough money so we can scrape buy. There are so many reasons why I shouldn't trust him; he's been my friend for only a month, he used to make my life miserable, and plenty of other reasons. But then there are the reasons why I should trust him; he's been really nice to me lately, he seems really genuine about being friends, and a few other reasons. Those things make me suspicious, but my heart keeps telling me to trust him. Ugh.

"My family is poor," I mumble and he looks at me confused, probably unsure if he heard me correctly.

"What?"

"My parents work all hours of the day just to make enough money for us to scrape by in life. That's why I'm the one paying the bills, they're not home enough to do it themselves. I'm basically living alone and I never see my parents. It's rare that I see them at any time of the day. They have to work overtime and on the weekends to get enough money to pay for things like school," I say, frowning while I do so and he just looks kind of stunned, "Happy now?"

"Rin…I…"

Great. I've blown it and now he's going to laugh in my face and tell everyone in school that I'm a filthy peasant or something.

What a lovely turn out today has been.

* * *

**Poor Rinny, not wanting to tell Len about her life.**

**But we must wait and see how Len will react :O**

**And what a perfect coordination it is that the next chapter will be in Len's POV ;D**

**Next chapter will probably be out earlier this week or at the end of the week. It's not a promise though, I have a speech coming up soon and then a band trip so after this chapter or the next, there might now be another chapter for a while. Anyways, don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears, and I disappear***


End file.
